The Fire
by gimmeacupajo
Summary: Rory Cheating? RJ LL UPDATED CHAP. 10 up
1. Chapter 1

Rory just got home after hanging out with dean almost all afternoon. They had a 5 minute make out session on the porch and now she is lying on her bed thinking about their relationship  
  
Rory's POV **Ok so what if I dont feel fire when dean kisses me, It's still very pleasant I don't like wanna throw up or anything. But I feel fire just looking at Jess. His eyes pierce my skin every time he looks in my direction. He makes me feel so exposed. It's like he can see through my very being. He knows what is going on in my head and in every other part of my body for that matter. He is the only one who knows what he does to me. I haven't even told Lane or my mom. Oh my God yeah right I can't tell my Mom. How would I say it "Hey Mom I am sexually active and no I am not sleeping with Dean I am sleeping with Jess. Yeah you know Jess your friend's nephew the one you think is such a bad influence on me." " Yeah Mom it's great I am cheating on Dean but Jess is giving multiple orgasms so....."** Yup that would go over real well.  
  
Regular POV Lorelei knoocks asking"Hey Sweets Can i come in?" Rory says "Sure Mom come on in" "So how was your date with Dean" "It was good"  
  
Then Rory hears her phone BEEP BEEP. She excused herself and runs out into the livingroom where she had dropped her jacket when she came in and retrieved her phone.It was a text message and it was Jess all it said was "Hey in need of new reading material can I stop by? Call me."  
  
"Sorry about that Mom" she said as she re-entered her room and her mom replied "It's cool. Who was that Loverboy?"  
  
Rory thought to herself *Oh my god she knows Holy Shit she knows then she realized how could her mom know. She was referring to Dean.*  
  
"No Mom it was not Dean it was Jess he needs a new book and wants to know if he can come borrow one." Lorelei says "Oh a bit defensive why cause it was Jess and I said Loverboy? Hmm. Well Sweets I am going over to Sookie's so if you need me call my cell. Yes Jess can come over but no Hanky Panky. "All right Mom I know. Love you. See you later."  
  
Rory picks up the phone and calls Jess. He answers the phone. All she said was "sure come on over the door is unlocked just walk in I'll be in my room." He says " Ok ill be there in a few." And they hang up..  
  
She is sitting at her computer checking her email when Jess come in and says "Hey I changed my mind I am sick of reading I don't need a book." Rory turns around and looks at him quizzically "What do you want then?" His reply started the fire smoldering once again, "You. You are all I want" Rory stood up walked over to him and kissed him on the mouth. She pushed his mouth open with her tongue and let it dive in there searching and exploring. She stepped back and stood there looking at him and she could feel the fire from his stare. Jess asked "Rory you are what I want, Can I have you? Right now?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Strong Sexual Situation. Please do not read if you are not old enough or if you may be uncomfortable with the content. This is my first fan fic and I am still trying to figure out where this is going. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jess said "Can I have you, right now?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rory's response was "Ofcourse anything you desire Mr. Mariano." Before she even said that Jess had pushed her back down in to her desk chair. He bent down and kissed her deeply holding the back of her neck with one hand. With the other he slightly brushed down her chest to her stomach, then he reached her center and slowly parted her legs. As he did this Rory moaned out in anticipation. Jess was now on his knees on the floor in front of the chair and he urged her to stand. Which she did, he reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He then pulled them down so that they were around her ankles on the floor. Jess made Rory sit back down with her legs parted and he removed the jeans from her feet. What he did now Rory had never experienced before but she believed she was going to get used to it.  
  
Rory let her chin fall down to her chest and she opened her eyes. She decided to watch as Jess' face was buried in the crease of her, slowly he was licking her and sucking at her. His hands at her tight hold on her thighs because he could feel the muscles in her legs tightening and attempting to close as she neared her climax. It didn't take long for that to happen, Rory's eyes closed and she moaned and squealed. When Jess heard the sounds coming out of her, He decided to pull at her harder with his lips when he heard the moans of delight coming from Rory. He then inserted one finger it to her as he was still sucking. Her climax came. Jess withdrew and Rory tried to regain her composure. She was trying to figure out how to reciprocate when she heard the doorbell. Jess was kinda drained from all the work he had down and Rory told him to stay there.  
  
She pulled her pants back on and ran to the door. Peeked out first and realized it was Dean.  
  
Rory's POV: What am I going to do? Oh my God I cannot believe this happening Jess is in my room probably with a hard on and Dean is at my door waiting for me to answer. And here I stand with the feeling of the fire burning inside of me. Honestly I just want to go jump on Jess. OK OK earth to Rory. I have to get Jess out of here before I can let Dean in.  
  
Reg.POV: Rory starts walking down the hallway to her room when something startles her and she turns around "Oh shit Dean. What are you doing walking into my house?" 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Once again Strong Sexual Content so BEWARE!!!! Please Review don't be too harsh it is my first fan fic and tell me if it is too dirty. Thanks for reading.  
  
"Oh shit Dean. What are you doing walking into my house?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dean is a little taken back by Rory's language. He replys "I knew you were here and I didn't think it was such big deal me walking in. Sorry ok." Rory realizes she can't let Dean think anything is wrong because Jess is still in her room.  
  
Jess is laying on her bed thinking about their recent oral encounter and how hot Rory was. Without thinking he looks down and realizes he is stroking himself, he just can't help it. He is just too hard and he needs release. Jess begins to wonder where Rory is and listens to see if he hears her coming. But he doesn't he can hear her talking.  
  
Jess' POV: Who's voice is that? It can't be Lorelei's cause it's a guy. And it's not Luke, Oh my god it's Dean. I am in here with wood and she is out there with Dean. Calm Down Mariano. Rory didn't know Dean was going to show up. All right how do we get out of this situation? I wish Rory would just break up with Bagboy already and realize she should be with me. This sneaking around is fun but we are going to get caught. Well we have had pretty good luck so far and it's been 3 months but everybodys luck runs out sooner or later. There is footsteps I hope thats her about to come in.  
  
Reg. POV: Rory walks back into her room and tells Jess "That was Dean but the coast is clear, now get your pants off. We only have a few minutes I couldn't get rid of him completely, so I sent him to the store to get a movie and some food. Jess looks upset but still he does as she says and takes his pants off. The pants weren't even fully down before she was pulling his boxers off and sliding his manhood in her mouth. She slowly rubbed her hand up his thigh and cupped his balls and was rolling them with her fingers when Jess let out his first moan. Jess knew Rory had only done this a couple of times for him but she was no amateur.  
  
She skillfully stroked his penis as she sucked softly at first then harder. Opening her mouth wide she was using her hand to guide it in and out of her mouth teasing, just letting his head touch the roof of her mouth. He seemed to enjoy this and she decided she was done teasing and closed her mouth on it again. With one hand she reached up to Jess and took his hand. Rory put his hand on the nape of her neck urging him to take control. After a minute Jess pulled her away and told her "Ror I am almost going to come you do not have to do this" Her reply shocked him. She said "I know I don't but i want to Jess, I want to taste you. All of you so Can I?" He allowed her to continue and she did until he expoded in her mouth. Rory got up from her knees, kissed Jess. Then she helped him pull his pants back on and told him to leave by the back door as she heard the doorbell again. Dean couldn't walk in this time she locked it. Jess walked out the door as Rory was at the front door letting Dean in.  
  
Rory's POV: Now I get to sit here and watch a dull movie with my dull fireless boyfriend who I am supposed to love. God I hope he doesn't want to make out cause I can still taste Jess. I am going to have to call him later and smooth this over cause I know he was satisfied but he can't be happy with me making him leave and not Dean. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and Dean are watching movie number two and as usual there is no real heat between them. There is a warm closeness but no fire. Dean is so engrossed in the movie that he oblivious to the withdrawn depressed look on Rory's face.  
  
Rory's POV: I love Dean I think but not in a boyfriend way. I guess it's a best friend or brotherly love. Now Jess on the other hand, there is nothing brotherly in how I feel about him. He stirs up feelings inside of me that i didnt know existed. I don't know if I could be with Jess though everything is always so crazy around him, He is so unpredictable. I need that sometimes but then I go back to Dean and our nice quiet relationship. I need to figure this out before Dean finds out.  
  
Reg. POV: Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Dean rubbing her neck and asking her if she is OK. She tells him that she is a bit preoccupied because of an upcoming test. Dean goes back to watching the movie and Rory back to her thoughts as Lorelei was coming in and before she even entered the livingroom she yelled out "Ror it's me. Is Jess still here? Sookie sent some cookies home with me for you guys." She had finished getting her coat off and was walking into the livingroom as she was speaking her last sentence. Dean looked like he was deep in thought because of Lorelei's words. Lorelei didn't know what to say then and Rory was her stunned and in major need of advice. Dean got up and asked Rory "Was he here when I got here? Is that why you were acting so weird cause he was here? Well I didn't see him, so where was he?"  
  
Rory had no idea what to say, she just stared at him. Dean was still looking at her with a furious look on his face and said "By that stunned guilty expression I am going to have to say yes he was here." Lorelei was still quiet and remained that way until Dean stomped past her and out the door. Rory was still staring in to space and thinking that now she had to figure this out quick and talk to both of them.What was she going to say? 


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelei bent down in front of Rory after Dean closed the door. She asked Rory if she wanted to talk. Rory's reply shocked Lorelei she had said no and that she was taking a walk. Rory got up put on her coat and was out the door. Lorelei was still kneeling on the floor in shock. She knew that there was more to Rory's silence then the scene that just played out between her and Dean. She just didn't know what, at that moment she kind of wished she was a meddling mom. But quickly dismissed the idea as she remembered being a teenager and having Emily as her mother.  
  
As Rory was walking, she pulled out her cellphone and called Jess. She told him that she was going to the bridge and asked if he could meet her there. Jess said "Yes Give a few minutes, I'll be there." Ofcourse Rory got there first, she sat down and was trying to figure out what to say to Jess. Jess arrived,"Hey" he said as he tapped at her leg with his foot. Rory looked up, she was crying. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her and asked what was wrong. Rory told him what had happened when her mom came home.  
  
Then Jess asked her why she was crying. Rory said "I hate the person I have become. I have lied to my mom, Lane, and Dean. We are sneaking around. Why, what reason do we have to sneak around?." Jess looked at her and said "We don't have to sneak around Ror, But you are the one who didn't want this out in the open. You were scared of hurting Dean. And I also believe you didnt think Lorelei would approve so now here we are Bagboy is hurt and your mom is confused and in the dark. It's your move Ror, you have to decide what you want or rather who you want."  
  
Rory wiped the tears off her cheeks and flashed Jess a half smile. She said "Jess, You are who I want. I know that now, I have known it for a long time but I guess you are right I was scared not only of hurting Dean though. I was scared of what everyone else would say. Now I realize it doesn't matter WE are the only ones that matter. But I have a question Mr. Mariano, Will you still have me after I have made you sneak around and lie?" Jess said "Ofcourse but now you still need to tell Dean what has been going on."  
  
Rory knew he was right, kissed him and got up to leave. She walked home and decided she was going to talk to Lorelei first. She hated the idea of her mom being left in the dark, she was used to telling her everything. Rory knew her mom could help her with this situation she just wondered ** How much am I going to tell her and what is she going to say? ** 


	6. Chapter 6

Rory decided it was best to tell her mother everything well almost everything. There was no need to tell her mom about the oral encounter she and jess had had earlier in her room. Rory got home to an empty house and a note on the table. The note read "You didn't want to talk so I didn't call you, I am going over to Luke's for some food and coffee. If you get this and would like to join me, you know your way to the diner. I will be the brunette sitting at the counter talking to the flannel clad mountain man. Love you, Mom."  
  
Over at the diner Lorelei was telling Luke the events of her day and when she got to the part with Dean. Luke broke into the one sided conversation "That's funny because Jess came back from your house pretty mad earlier, I wonder what was going on?" Lorelei was starting to piece together everything, Dean being more jealous than normal over Jess, Jess being mad when he got back to the diner and that look on Rory's face. She had to admit Dean was right it was a stunned guilty expression on her daughter's face. But she wondered why would Rory be guilty?  
  
As Rory walked into the diner she found the brunette and the mountain man as the note said at the counter. The brunette seemed deep in thought as she sipped her coffee. Rory walked over to the counter said hello to luke and asked for a cup of coffee too. He greeted her and handed her the coffee. She felt a weird vibe there but dismissed because she figured it was because her mom told Luke about her and Dean. Rory took the seat next to her mom and said "Hey Mom I am sorry for just walking out on you like I did." "Hey Sweets It's OK, So What's going on between you and Jess?"  
  
Rory just looked at her and said "Mom I want to be with Jess, I don't have any feelings for Dean and I want to be with Jess. I am sorry for not telling you and I am sorry for hurting Dean. Now I just don't know what to do and I think I mean I know I need your help." "Rory have you been cheating on Dean with Jess?" "Yes Mom I have." Rory slouched over a little more on the counter trying not to make eye contact. Luke had made himself scarce right after he gave Rory her coffee. He was in the kitchen probably cleaning up and eavesdropping.  
  
Lorelei said "Hey Ror, look at me. There are worst things you could do, not that it is cool to be breaking hearts by cheating but you want my advice so here it is." Her daughter just looked at her. "First off you need to decide if you want to just break up with Dean or if you want to fill him in, on what has been going on then break up with him. I can not make that decision, it's for you to make." It seemed as if Rory was looking right through her or past her. Lorelei said "Hey Kid are you there?" Lorelei turned around and knew why Rory looked that way. There was Dean standing right behind her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had been standing for a couple of minutes and he heard the speech Lorelei had just given Rory. He couldn't speak, his mind was working a mile a minute trying to comprehend the conversation, he had just overheard. And to think he was looking for Rory to apologize for blowing up earlier. Dean knew his jealousy towards Jess was necessary. He finally found some words and put them together. "Rory, So how long has this been going on? How could you do this? Were you going to tell me or were you going to leave in the dark and just go off with Jess? The good girl goes for the bad boy, well that's never been done. Has It?"  
  
Rory was looking at Dean with tears in her eyes and tried to speak "Dean, I uhhhhh." Before she could get out a sentence Dean stepped forward so the only thing between him and Rory was Lorelei. He said "The good girl hmmm... That sounds a bit off. I have never in my life met a good person who was a liar and a cheat. Ya know Ror maybe instead of becoming a journalist you could become a lawyer. Well isn't this nice Ror, I hope you and your James Dean wannabe have a happy life together" As his sentence was trailing off Lorelei noticed that Dean's words were really hurting Rory. Her tears were flowing easier now.  
  
Lorelei stood up still stuck between the two and said to Dean " I know you are upset, you have every right to be upset. But Think about it Dean everyone makes mistakes there is no reason for your cruelty right now because you know that you are going to regret your words. Same as Rory is going to regret her actions. She should have never did to you what she has done but what's done is done." Rory finally regained her composure and through her wet eyes she looked at Dean and told him how sorry she was for hurting him. Dean knew in his heart that the last thing Rory Gilmore would intentionally do was hurt him or anyone else for that matter. He blamed Jess ofcourse he somehow knew that Jess started this because Rory couldn't, she really was a nice person. But Rory wasn't so sure, in a way she did intentionally hurt him, she knew IT was going to happen. She was the one who wanted IT to happen.  
  
Dean was walking out the door as Jess was walking in. Jess walked past him and sat down next to Rory at the counter. Dean's anger level was on the rise again and he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. Lorelei could see this from his expression and got up quickly, walked over to Dean at the door put her arm around his waist and guided him out the door. Rory turned and watched her walk out with Dean and said "Jess he knows." Jess had already figured that out and just replied "I know babe everything will be OK. Please stop crying." 


	8. Chapter 8

When Lorelei left the diner, she found Dean sitting at the gazebo. As she approached, Lorelei heard Dean let out a long sigh. "Lorelei, I know you want to help but I don't want to right now." Being Lorelei, she just listened to him and sat down next anyway. "OK Lorelei I get it, you need me to tell you I'm OK. Well, I'm not and there is nothing you can say to make me, all right with this. "Lorelei sat quietly as he continued. "It's a bunch of bullshit you know. Why Jess? Does she think she can change him? He is such an ass and now he has the only girl I have ever loved."  
  
Dean turned and looked at her, she guessed now was the best time to speak. "Dean, I don't know why this happened. I don't know why it's Jess. I found out about this two minutes before you did. I am still quite shell-shocked. I do know a couple of things though, one I didn't raise Rory to treat people like this and I'm sorry. Two, Jess doesn't treat Rory the way he treats everyone else. She says he is different with her and I do believe he is." Dean just stared at her in silence so she kept talking. "Rory wouldn't deliberately hurt you and I know she cares about you. I am just so sorry. Dean I wish you didn't find out the way you did."  
  
Dean decided he better start talking soon or Lorelei would keep up her completed one sided conversation. "Lorelei I love her so much and I have known for a while that things aren't right with Rory but I didn't want to admit it. I don't even want to think about what was going on when I walked in earlier." "Dean believe me I am going to get to the bottom of that mystery as soon as I see my daughter." Dean cut her off "Lorelei thanks for trying to help, I need to go home and try to get some sleep." "No problem if you need to talk Dean, you can call me. I mean we are still friends." Jokingly Dean replied "ewww... you're an adult." Lorelei looked at him and giggled. "Dean you are talking to me, Loony Lorelei Gilmore. I am so not an adult." She said using air quotes as she said adult. "Thanks again Lorelei, now I understand why Lu.. everyone loves you so much." "Your welcome Dean, see you later."  
  
On her way back to Luke's. Lorelei was thinking.*That didn't go so bad. The hard part is at Luke's with those too. Jess who works my nerves anyway and my sweet.... cheating daughter. Damn I could wring her neck. What had Dean said everyone loves me? Duh. But he was not going to say everyone though, I wonder what he wanted to say. Now this is going to be bugging me until I figure it out.*  
  
At the diner Luke was wiping the tables. He heard the bell above the door jingle, he looked up and Lorelei was there. "Hello Mr. Danes, So where is Gilmore and Mariano." "No clue Miss Gilmore. The place was empty when I came out here from the kitchen. I didn't even hear anyone leave. You look awfully tired." "Yes, Luke Luke Lukey I am tired, I need coffee. Puh Puh Pleaseeeee."  
  
He hated when she whined and begged. In all honesty he didn't actually mind the idea of her begging him. But in his dreams she never begged him for coffee. Thoughts of those dreams took over his mind and he was just standing there, staring into space. Lorelei broke his train of thought, "Luke I am guessing from that plank stare, my whine and puppy dog lip didn't work this time. No coffee, Huh?" "Sorry Lorelei, I'll get it. He walked behind the counter and poured a cup of coffee for her. Relieved that she got some coffee into her system, Lorelei filled Luke in on the events of the evening.  
  
They both knew what they had to do. That was find Rory and Jess and get the rest of the story out of them. Luke and Lorelei both suspected that there was more to it, then they knew. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Gilmore Girls or it's characters that honor belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino and the WB network.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been extremely busy and in all honesty I was working on another story. But here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!!!!! *^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Luke and Lorelai found Rory and Jess sleeping on the couch in the Gilmore livingroom. "Should we wake them?" was the first thing Luke asked. Lorelai was undecided, "I don't know it's been a long night. Maybe we should wait until morning to have this discussion." Luke just nodded because he had no idea what he was doing anyway, all decisions concerning this situation were up to Lorelai.  
  
"Luke, you want a beer?"  
  
"Yeah, one beer then I'm going to head home." Luke replied and Lorelai looked at him like he had three heads.  
  
"Oh no, you are not leaving me here alone with those two. It's not happening mister."  
  
"OK Lor, What do you propose we do then stay up all night, drinking beer and watching them?" Luke asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sure if that is what you want to do, Luke. But what I was proposing was, we'll have a couple beers now to calm the nerves. Then I'll get some pillows and blankets together and we can crash in the livingroom on the floor." Lorelai started walking towards the kitchen and Luke followed her watching her way her hips moved with each step she took.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, Lorelai pulled two beers out of the refrigerator and the pair sat down at the table. Lorelai told Luke about the parting comment Dean had made about everyone loving her. Instantly Luke knew what Dean had wanted to say, he was almost sad over the fact that Lorelai was clueless about it. He had wanted so bad to come clean about his feelings for her for such a long time. Luke sat there thinking about his feelings silently for several moments, taking the ocassional swig of his beer. Lorelai was venting on about the two kids on the couch and Dean.  
  
After a few minutes, Luke realized that Lorelai was looking at him funny so he figured he better involve himself in the conversation. No one could have predicted what happened next, Luke said the first thing that popped in his head without thinking about it.  
  
"Lorelai, Have you ever thought about us getting together?" Stunned by the question, Lorelai couldn't speak. So Luke continued still without thinking. "I have alot actually. I think we would be great together. You are the only person I can talk to, and personally I think we balance each other out pretty nicely. You are my best friend and I think if we got involved in a romantic relationship then it would only strengthen our friendship."  
  
Lorelai was still sitting there in a stunned silence, taking sips from an empty beer bottle. "How about another beer?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded. Luke stood and quickly fetched two more beers and then returned to his seat. He held out her beer to her and she silently took it. Lorelai sat the bottle down in front of her and folded her hands on the table. Luke reached across the table and laid his hands on top of hers. Silently they sat there, just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes.  
  
Lorelai was the first to break the silence but not in the way Luke had hoped she would. "Hey I am going to go get changed, and get those balnkets and stuff like I said I would. Umm... I'll be back in a few."  
  
Before Lorelai had a chance to stand up. Luke informed her of what Dean had wanted to say to her. "Everyone loves you Dean was right but he meant to say 'Luke loves you' and believe me Lor. I do more then everyone put together.  
  
Lorelai stood rather quickly giving herself a head rush but she fought the urge to sit back down. She walked out the room, into the livingroom and up the stairs. Once upstairs Lorelai did as she told Luke she would do. She changed into pajamas and gathered some pillows and blankets. She needed to one thing she didn't tell him though. Lorelai picked up the telephone on her nightstand next to her pink piggy alarm clock and dialed Sookie's number.  
  
"Hello, this better be good." Said a sleepy Sookie as she answered the phone.  
  
"Sook it's me." Lorelai said ignoring the fact that she woke Sookie up.  
  
"Lor, what's wrong? Is Rory OK?"  
  
"Everything is fine. I have a problem with Luke."  
  
"Oh my God. Is Luke hurt? What happened?" Sookie was extremely unsure as to where this conversation was going and if no one was hurt all she wanted to do was return to her dreams.  
  
"No Sook, he's not hurt. I think Luke is love with me."  
  
"Duh." Was the only reply Sookie could think of. And as fast as she could Lorelai told Sookie about the confession Luke had made only a couple minutes ago in the kitchen. "Lor, I am so happy. What are you going to do?" Sookie knew that Lorelai did not have an answer to that question so she decided to tell what to do. "Now you go get your butt, back down them steps and talk to him. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then Sookie hung up the phone and Lorelai sat staring at the phone in her hand with the dull hum of the dial tone, ringing in her ears.  
  
As Lorelai was walking down the steps, she noticed that Luke had already moved the coffee table out of the way. He was sitting in a chair waiting for her, when he saw her descending the stairs, he got up and strolled over to stand only a few inches away from her. "Lor, I am sorry for freaking you out. I have been holding that in for a long time. This is what I had imagined would accompany that speech." He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her pulled her into a tight embrace and softly kissed her gloss covered lips.  
  
She did kiss him back and Luke thought that was a good thing. "Lor, how about we lay out those blankets and get some sleep." Lorelai nodded and the pair made a makeshift bed on the livingroom floor. They laid about a foot apart and fell asleep without uttering another word. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls that honor belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino and The WB network and whoever else... But not me I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero......... Enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
Jess was the first to wake in the morning. His arm was numb from Rory lying on it all night long. But even with the pins and needles in his arm, Jess immensely enjoyed waking alongside Rory. He had no intention of waking her up because he would have loved to stay there like that on the couch all day. But what he saw when he glanced towards the floor told him, he had to wake her.  
  
Jess whispered her name in her ear as he lovingly slid his thumb along the side of her face, from her temple to the line of her jaw and back again. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Jess softly whispered.  
  
"No" Rory mumbled.  
  
"Awww... come on Ror. I want you to see something." Jess pleadingly whispered into her ear. Rory could feel his hot breath roll from her ear down her neck.  
  
"What could be more important than my beauty rest?" Rory asked almost fully awake now because she knew Jess wasn't going to let up.  
  
"I would have to say three C's." Jess answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, now completely awake and confused.  
  
"I would have to say there is cuddling couple curled up on the floor." Jess replied.  
  
"OK Jess, sure there is a couple on my livingroom fl...." Rory began as she turned herself so that she could look towards where Jess was pointing. She cut off her own sentence with an audible gasp, when she saw the sleeping twosome. "Oh my God, Jess that is my mother and Luke, your uncle Luke." Rory whispered when she got over her initial shock.  
  
"Rory, I know who they are. I just can't believe it." Jess softly answered. A silence fell over both of the teens and they just laid there watching the sleeping couple. The blanket Lorelai and Luke must have been using was pushed down to their waists. They were lying about an inch apart, face to face. Lorelai's tee was lifted up a little, revealing her flat tummy. The palm of Luke's right hand was on Lorelai's bare skin with two of his fingers covered with the material of her shirt. It was weird for Rory and Jess seeing these adults in this relaxed state holding onto each other. The guard that was usually up between them was completely broken down and their feelings were out in the open. Even if the feelings owners were deep in slumber and unaware.  
  
Simultaneously Luke and Lorelai opened their eyes. Instead of their closeness shocking them and making them pull apart to get up, they quickly closed the remaining inch of space between them and their lips touched sweetly and softly. They bid each other a good morning and turned to get up but they both saw the teens on the couch, watching them with mouths gaping open. Jess and Rory had both been surprised by Luke and Lorelai sleeping so close together but kissing totally floored them.  
  
"Good morning" Lorelai said hoping to break the awkward silence. She felt like a teenager who just got caught making out with her boyfriend by her parents.  
  
Rory grinned devilishly and jokingly asked "So, how'd this happen?" She had tried to sound parental but failed miserably.  
  
All of a sudden the previous night's events came crashing back into Lorelai's mind and when she answered, her voice did not have her same joking quality as her daughter's. Lorelai's voice came out stern and serious. "You two tell us how that happened." Lorelai waved her finger between the two kids. "And why it happened and of course what HAS happened. And then Luke and I will gladly reply to your question Rory. So now what do you two have to say for yourselves."  
  
No one spoke Rory and Lorelai just stared at each other which was making Luke extremely uncomfortable. He felt like he watching a duel in an old west movie. Any second someone was going to draw and the results were not going to be pretty. Somehow he knew had to stop it.  
  
"Well, it's morning. Would anyone like some breakfast or coffee." Luke offered. But still no one responded. "OK Lore, help me in the kitchen now." Finally someone answered.  
  
"Luke, I don't know how to help in the kitchen. I can't do anything in the kitchen. Is this your way of telling me you want me to go into the kitchen?" Lorelai asked. She still hadn't taken her eyes off Rory.  
  
"Yes, Lorelai, I think we should go into the kitchen." Luke said as he extended a hand toward Lorelai to help her up from the floor.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Once in the kitchen Luke silently started some coffee. "See I am no help so I am going to go back in there to make them two really friggin' uncomfortable. OK. Buh Bye." Lorelai stated as she turned and tried to exit the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Lorelai, you want to know what's going on, right? I suggest you calm down and look at this rationally. If you keep trying to intimidate them all you are going to do is guarantee that you do not find out what is going on. Let's go about this like adults, we are adults and they are almost right there. Maybe if we treat them like the adults they think they are, then I think we can get to the bottom of this."  
  
"You're right Luke. But God I hope they aren't acting like adults. On the subject of adults, how about we act like adults later tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me as long as you behave when it comes to Rory and Jess. I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Deal?"  
  
"Definitely" was the only reply Lorelai could come up with. Luke finished the coffee and poured three cups and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge for himself. He then placed the beverages on a tray carried it with one hand while his other hand gently squeezed Lorelai's rear as they calmly walked back into the livingroom.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jess and Rory were still sitting on the couch silently. "Hey" Lorelai said as she sat back down on the floor where she had slept. Luke distributed the coffee and joined her on the floor.  
  
"Thank you Luke." Both teens said. Rory was out and out ignoring Lorelai, she wasn't even making eye contact this round.  
  
"I think we should just get this over with. Don't you think so Ror?" Jess asked. Rory was giving him a very mean look, her eyes had taken on an evil dark glare. Clearly she was not ready to do this.  
  
"Good plan Jess. I like your train of thought, where do you think this conversation should begin?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, since Rory right here isn't willing to speak yet. I would like to start with my side first then maybe she'll talk." Jess said, he was trying not to be the jerk Lorelai knew him to be for Rory's sake. It was really important to Rory for him and her Mom to at least be able to stand each other.  
  
Lorelai and Luke both nodded and Jess could see a genuine smile on Luke's face. It must have been important to Luke too. "Here goes. I have liked Rory since I have met her. No offense but she was the only person in this town that I liked. I never intended for this to happen while she was with Bag Bo... Dean. I know Rory didn't mean to hurt him, and honestly I feel bad for the guy because I do not even want to imagine how he feels, knowing that he has lost Rory. I wish that things could have happened differently but we can't change the fact that, we have fallen in love. Lorelai, I know you aren't one of my biggest fans and I hope that we can change that. I know I can be a jerk and I am sorry that you were blindly drug into this fiasco. But please just try to accept it. Oh and I guess congratulations are in order for you two."  
  
Luke smiled and Lorelai was completely dumbfounded. Jess being so sweet and sincere was something new to her. And through his speech Rory's evil eyes had once again began to shine brightly. It appeared that this relationship would finally get some approval.  
  
AN: I hate this chapter it's long and dull so sorry more R rated goodness is coming your way soon I swear. Peace.... Review!!!!!!!!!! ya know just to tell me how bad it is................... 


End file.
